


Sucker

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Play, Impala Sex, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and a bag full of Dum-Dums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker

                It’s late summer, somewhere in Missouri. They’ll be settling in a new town soon, the school year rapidly approaching. For Sammy, anyway. Being nineteen, Dean dropped out long ago but his little brother is determined to see it through to the end. And though that fact still baffles Dean, it makes him prouder than he’ll admit.

            Right now, they’re sitting in the back of the Impala, the windows cracked to let in what little breeze is stirring. John left them saying “I’ll be back in half an hour,” before disappearing up the dirt drive to another hunter’s house. He had used his military precision tone which meant that he intended to return exactly when he said and not his tired dad tone which meant he’d be back whenever he could. The last hunt had extended five days longer than he said it would and the boys had been left with next to no money and living on ramen noodles.

            In order to placate them, he took them to a store and let them pick out any candy they wanted. This was an incredibly rare occasion and Dean used it to stock up on the Cow Tails he loved. Sam, on the other hand, bought a giant bag of Dum-Dums. Dean had to admit that he was smart- it would take several states to power through that bag and Dean had his candy finished inside two hours. Sammy, though, being the sweet kid he was, shared his suckers with his brother.

            Sam pops another into his mouth and grimaces. “Caramel,” he says with disgust and promptly shoves the sucker into Dean’s mouth instead. Dean grins around the candy, humming with satisfaction. He loves caramel flavored anything.

            Sammy rummages around in the bag until he finds a strawberry one and swiftly unwraps it. “See, this is how suckers should taste,” Sam says, swiping his tongue across the red surface, “Like fruit.”

            “Shut up, you like the root beer ones just as much as I do,” Dean says, fondly jostling the boy he currently has his arm draped around.

            “That doesn’t count. Everybody likes the root beer ones and if you don’t, you’re lying.”

            Dean barks out a surprised laugh and takes a moment just to appreciate Sam’s cuteness. All big round eyes and floppy hair, just now hitting a growth spurt but still smaller than Dean. The sun through the window make his skin glow and his irises look like liquid gold. Something warm builds up in Dean and spreads out to his fingers and toes, heating him from the inside out.

            “What?” Sam asks because he’s noticed Dean staring. His mouth is still working on the sucker, making a soft wet sound when he pulls it from his mouth only to lick it and pull it back in.

            A heat of a new kind skitters down Dean’s spine. It’s been so long since they’ve done anything, John having been around constantly for the past week and Sammy looks so damn good. He’s not even trying to seduce Dean and that innocence only makes him want it more. He reaches out and grabs the stick of the sucker, pulling it gently from Sam’s mouth. He drags it across Sam’s lips, leaving a red, sticky gloss behind that Dean desperately wants to taste.

            “So pretty, Sammy,” he breathes, using the hand that had been on Sam’s shoulder to brush gently across his baby-soft cheek.

            Sam’s cheeks pink up immediately, eyelashes fluttering in a way that Dean’s sure he isn’t even conscious of. He guides Sam in closer so that he can lean in and swipe his tongue across softly parted lips. Sam gasps a little, one hand going to the front of Dean’s shirt, curling in and pulling him closer. Dean slots their mouths together, moaning at the strawberry sweetness mixing in with another sweetness that is all Sam. He licks into that soft mouth, tongues moving in a sticky slide that goes straight to his rapidly hardening cock.

            He sucks on Sam’s lips and tongue until he’s panting and flushed, all trace of the candy gone and pure Sam remaining. “Dean…,” Sam says between soft, molten kisses, “Can I-?” His hand finds the bulge at the front of Dean’s jeans and squeezes timidly.

            “Fuck!” Dean gasps, his hips jerking in surprise, “Y-yeah. Oh god, yeah. Quick, we don’t have long.”

            Sam goes at Dean’s belt and fly with fumbling fingers and determination. Dean’s fingers lace into soft brown hair as Sam shoves his underwear out of the way, letting Dean’s erection spring free. Sam makes a soft moaning sound before laving his tongue over the head just like he had the lollypop, savoring Dean’s taste before closing his lips over it and giving a gentle suck.

            “Sammy,” Dean gasps, struggling to keep his hips still, “So good, baby.”

            Sam groans like he’s the one getting blown, swirling his tongue around the tip, flicking against the underside the way he knows makes Dean see stars. He hasn’t mastered deep throating just yet so he wraps a warm hand around the base and concentrates on shallow bobs of his head, the heat and suction driving Dean crazy.

            He pushes Sam’s shaggy hair out of the way so he can see his face, eyes closed and cheeks flushed red, hot little mouth working him with enough eagerness to make up for his lack of experience. “Jesus, Sammy. I’m- I’m about to…” Pleasure coils tight at the base of his spine so hard and fast his vision whites out for a second. He tries to pull Sam off him but Sam just wraps his lips tighter, sucking him down as far as he can as Dean falls apart, shooting long ropes of come down his little brother’s throat.

            Sam manages not to gag, lips working Dean through the aftershocks of his orgasm and making little noises that wring more ecstasy out of Dean than he thought possible. “You’re amazing, baby boy,” Dean says once he gets his breath back, petting the hair still tangled up in his fingers.

            Sam sits up, his lips red and begging to be kissed so Dean does. He kisses him deep, tasting himself in his mouth and reaching a hand over to press against Sam’s crotch.

            “I- I wouldn’t worry about that,” Sam says, pulling back just enough for Dean to see the embarrassment on his face. Dean darts a look down to see the large wet spot staining the front of Sam’s jeans. He rubs at it with his fingers, letting out a low groan as he drops his forehead against Sam’s.

            “Amazing,” he repeats, pressing messy kisses to Sam’s forehead and the tip of his nose. Sam giggles a little before his eyes focus on something behind Dean’s head, eyes going wide. “Dad” is all he has to say and Dean launches into action, shoving himself back in his pants and doing them up. Sam smoothes his hair down into something acceptable and pulls the bag of Dum-Dums into his lap to cover up the mess he had made.

            John climbs into the front seat, slamming the door behind him without casting a single suspicious look at his boys. “Time to hit the road,” he grumbles, starting the Impala and cranking her into gear. “Hope there’s a decent school system in Wyoming.”

            Dean and Sam cast furtive glances at each other, tiny smiles quirking their lips as they discretely lace their fingers together under Dean’s discarded jacket. Sam digs his other hand into the bag of Dum-Dums and holds one up to Dean. “Sucker?” 


End file.
